


No Takebacks

by Ladyhawk_lhflu



Series: Alpha [2]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhawk_lhflu/pseuds/Ladyhawk_lhflu
Summary: Of course Rodney tried to give it back.





	No Takebacks

John grabbed Rodney's shoulder before he could lean into a bow.

Luckily, Elizabeth was already supplicating and missed his mistake. But she heard his heavy sigh as he sat down at her..now his..desk.

"Can't we say this was a mistake?" Rodney rubbed his eyes tiredly. "We both know that I'm lousy with pack dynamics. I'll make a mess of everything."

Elizabeth shook her head. "You bested me. You took over and straightened out the schedules in a way I couldn't."

"I wrote an algorithm!" Rodney nearly yelled. "It did all the work."

"That's enough. It showed your strength." John kneeled by Rodney's chair in order to soothe his mate. 

"Strength and ignorance." Rodney shook his head then pointed at Elizabeth. "You're going to teach me everything you know about pack dynamics, starting now."

Elizabeth started to speak, but Rodney waved his hand quickly. "John, find someone to fetch us coffee, the real stuff. We're probably going to be here most of the day."

John got up to do as he was bid.

Rodney settled back to listen to his former alpha. If he couldn't hand the title back to her, he'd let her lead from behind him.

It was safer for everyone. Well, everyone except for him. He knew he'd be challenged. Most likely it'd be a challenge to the death. 

He made a mental note to start planning his funeral as soon as he was done with Elizabeth.


End file.
